


Pie

by Shadowcat221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of fluff, a little bit of pie, a poem and Destiel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these lovely characters...

Pie

Ode to pie

Oh my, oh my

Dear God, I love pie

Cookies are fine, ok is cake

I hate that I don´t have time to bake

The greatest of all baked goods is pie

My boyfriend Castiel still doesn´t get why

Even when Sam or Cas buy me some

I don´t get to eat it and that ain´t fun

Some people say cake is 'close enough'

But I tell ya: I won´t be eatin´that stuff

Sorry Cas, but pie is my only true love

I wish for Pie-Heaven if I end up above

»Dean? What is this?«, Sam asked, holding up a piece of paper with Dean´s messy handwriting upon it. »Mh?«, Dean looked up from the book his was currently studying to find out what they were hunting (Sam had forced him to, because Dean had used his laptop without permission and the screen was now frozen on bustyasianbeauties.com, AGAIN). As soon as Dean´s eyes found the paper Sam was holding up with a cheeky grin his face froze. »Where´d you get that?«, Dean´s voice was tense. »Dad´s journal. Dean, I know you like pie, but this?«, Sam let out a mocking huff. »I was drunk«, Dean stated, clearly uncomfortable. Sam chuckled. »Dear Castiel, please come down here. It is very imp«, that moment Dean tackled Sam, fighting for control and the paper. Split seconds later the two of them were so occupied wrestling with eachother, that they didn´t hear the quiet 'flap' of wings. The trenchcoated angel was in the room. He looked down. »What is going on?«, he asked, taking in the sight of the two Winchesters, tangled together, frozen in motion out of surprise. Dean´s right hand was sprawled across Sam´s face, pushing him away, while his left hand was desperatly trying to grasp the paper Sam kept out of his reach. Slowly they both turned their heads to face him. »Oh«, Cas said and stepped forward. He took the paper. This action appeared to cure Dean of his petrification. He scrambeled back on his feet, giving Cas his best pleading eyes:»Cas, please, don´t read it. Just ... give it back.« But Cas had already started reading. Sam was laughing silently behind Dean. Dean just stood there, sad and emberassed expresson on his face, waiting for the inevitable. After Cas stopped reading, he couldn´t even meet his gaze. »I do believe this is quite amusing«, Cas said. »But it is even more cute.« Dean was taken by surprise as Cas wrapped his arms around him: »Why didn´t you just tell me that you would like to have pie so badly?« Dean mumbled something inaudible into the angel´s neck, hugging him close. Seconds later he was just hugging thin air. He sighed. Then he turned around just to see that Sam had left also, maybe to give him and 'his' angel some privacy. Dean sat down on the bed, closing his eyes.

About 15 minutes later he felt the bed dip beside him. A heavenly smell filled his senses and he heard Cas' voice saying the greatest words anyone could ever say to him:»Here is some pie for you, Dean.« Dean´s eyes flew open, he turned around quickly to see Cas, sitting on his bed, holding a plate with... two slices of apple-pie, two slices of raspberry-pie and one slice of strawberry-pie. Dean looked up, meeting Cas' gaze and said the greatest words the angel would ever hear:»I love you, Cas.« Cas smiled, handing him the plate:»I love you too.« Dean sat up, wondering why those words made him even happier than the pie. »Why only one slice of strawberry-pie?«, he asked instead. »Apparently my vessel is allergic to strawberries«, Cas with his mouth already full with apple-pie. Dean smiled and for the first time in forever he got to eat his pie. In peace, side by side with his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hugz and cookies along with some salt for everyone who R&R ;)  
> Btw, this work is unbeta'd.  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat


End file.
